thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensei
Sensei is the master of Cardjitsu. Even more so than Tyson Bandard. He is an unlockable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, and the only penguin in the game. As well as one of the many birds. How He Became a Meme For some reason Stelios was Stelios. And popularized Club Penguin back with the ol' Family Penguin minors. As there were over 4 of them. They would play in four player friendly minigames such as Hide and Seek and Skii Racing, but there favourite of them all was the mysterious art of Cardjitsu. He was da baws. We worshipped his ways. And then he ended up here. Role in Story Laura wishes to master the art of Cardjitsu, but with them both discovering that they've been nomiated for the "Grey Trainer of the Year" Award, Sensei refuses to teach her as a Death Battle is due to commence. So it must happen. Moveset Moveset by Cammy, Stelios, Mike, and special guest Golden Lotus Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Sensei pecks forwards, then shakes his head to the left to strike with his beard, and then holds his card up and lets loose a explosion of the element he has equipped. The peck deals 3% and the beard deals 2%. Fire - The explosion is fast, rather weak, and hits opponents straight up. 3%, for 8% total. Water - The explosion is a bit slower and hits 3 times for 2% each, dealing 6% but with no true knockback. 11% total. Ice - The explosion is slow, but has rather powerful knockback and can KO at higher percentages. 8% for 13% total. Side Tilt - Sensei performs a slap with a koi. It is extremely fast to start up, but has slightly longer ending lag. 3%. Up Tilt - Sensei leans back and stabs upwards with his cane. Quick and rather weak in terms of knockback. 5%. Down Tilt - Sensei uses his arms to push himself forward out of his sitting position, using this to perform a double kick forward. A semi-spike. 12%. Dash Attack - Sensei falls forward onto his stomach and dashes forwards a short distance, like a real penguin. 15% clean, 7% late. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Sensei steps backwards as a giant gong appears behind him, and then strikes it with a mallet, causing a soundwave of extreme power to pulsate from the gong in all directions. Very long startup and ending lag, but one of the most powerful smash attacks in the game. 34%. Up Smash - Sensei faces the screen, pulls out his lightsaber and then slashes it in an arc above his head, then turns around and slashes again in the opposite direction, and then turns around once more and concludes with the strongest of the three slashes. Each slash deals 6%. 18% total. Down Smash - Sensei pulls out his pot of magical dust, then jumps up and empties it beneath his feet, causing a cloud of sparkling, magical gas to disperse beneath his feet. Hits 6 times in very rapid succession; 2% each hit. 12% total. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Sensei faces the screen, and holds his card up to his chest. Has different effects based on the equipped card. Fire - Sensei summons two small fireballs which circle around him quickly, hitting 4 times for 2% each. 8%. Water - Sensei summons a large orb of water that hits once on all sides of him. Weakly meteor smashes if hit on the bottom, while every other area has decent knockback. Slightly longer startup lag. 8% on the bottom, 10% everywhere else. Ice - Sensei summons a large snowflake behind him that strikes in 6 directions once with decent KO power. Rather heavy on ending lag, but quick startup. 14%. Forward Aerial - Sensei strikes upwards with the unactivated hilt of his lightsaber, then activates it and slashes it downwards for a second hit. Hits two times. 5%, 7%. 12% total. Back Aerial - Sensei quickly spins around and shoots a small projectile of energy behind him which travels a short distance and then explodes. Fire - Travels the longest distance at medium speed and has the least power. 7%. Water - Travels the shortest distance at the fastest speed and has medium power. 10%. Ice - Travels the medium distance at the slowest speed and has the most power. 15%. Up Aerial - Sensei pulls out a mancala board and swipes it upwards, hitting in front of him and a little above him. Very quick, but lacking in power. 7%. Down Aerial - Sensei pulls out his bonsai tree and then grabs it by its trunk, then thrusts it downwards, striking beneath him with the base it’s growing in. A powerful meteor smash, but it has moderate startup lag. 18%. Grab Attacks Grab - Sensei reaches forward with one hand to grab. Rather short ranged and laggy for a grab. Pummel - Sensei pulls out and squirts a small bottle of hot sauce in his enemy’s eyes. A slow pummel. 4%. Forward Throw - Sensei lets go of the enemy, then holds his arm out to lift them using The Force and choke them before throwing them away. Hits 9 times,1% each. 9% total. Back Throw - Sensei strafes around his opponent and then lifts them up with The Force and flings them backwards quickly. 8%. Up Throw - Sensei performs an upwards kick to knock his opponent up. 10%. Down Throw - Sensei throws his opponent down to the ground and fires a blast of his equipped element at them. The damage doesn’t change based on element. Hits twice. 5%, 6%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Sensei “slashes” on both sides with his fins as he gets up. 6%. Ledge Attack - Sensei pulls himself onto the ledge and then slams down a Card-Jitsu board. 12%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - The Art of Projectiles - Sensei charges and throws a projectile, which changes based on the elemental card he has selected. Fire - Sensei throws a flaming pizza slice as if it’s a throwing knife. If he charges it (takes about ½ a second) then he instead throws an entire flaming pizza as if it’s a saw blade. Both projectiles move very fast but have minimal knockback. The slice deals 4%, and the pizza deals 7%. Water - Sensei holds his hands together and summons a shuriken of water. If charged (takes about 1 second), he fires a ball of water. The shuriken moves extremely quickly and deals 2% with no flinching, and the ball of water starts out slow and slowly accelerates, dealing 10% with moderate knockback. Ice - Sensei packs a snowball and throws it. It travels in an arc and deals minimal knockback. If charged (takes about 1 ½ seconds), Sensei instead creates a large snowflake and rolls it forward rather quickly as if it’s a disc. The snowball deals 11%. The snowflake hits multiple times; hitting 9 times. It will not despawn until it either falls off the stage or connects with all 9 hits, which all deal 3% for 27% total. Side Special - Sensei’s Judgement - Sensei will pull out a card, with a random number on it from 1 to 10. Then, he will release an explosion of one of his elements in front of him. The higher the number, the higher the damage and knockback and the larger the explosion, and a random card is also used (although said card will not be equipped if it isn’t already). Fire - Strikes the fastest, and with the least damage and knockback. There is a fair, though not extreme, amount of startup lag. #1 deals 1%, #2 deals 3%, #3 deals 5%, #4 deals 7%, #5 deals 10%, #6 deals 13%, #7 deals 16%, #8 deals 18%, #9 deals 20%, and #10 deals 22%. Water - Strikes with a speed between that of fire and ice, with the lowest power and damage but the longest range. Has noticeable startup lag. #1 deals 1%, #2 deals 2%, #3 deals 4%, #4 deals 5%, #5 deals 7%, #6 deals 8%, #7 deals 10%, #8 deals 11%, #9 deals 13%, and #10 deals 15%. Ice - Strikes with the slowest speed, but the most knockback and damage. Long startup and ending lag. #1 deals 3%, #2 deals 6%, #3 deals 10%, #4 deals 12%, #5 deals 15%, #6 deals 19%, #7 deals 24%, #8 deals 27%, #9 deals 30%, and #10 deals 37%. Up Special - Hurdling Cane - Sensei stabs downwards powerfully with his cane, vaulting himself upwards a fair distance. The hitbox is active from the time the move is activated to whenever he lands. If he strikes an enemy at the beginning of the move, then they are dealt 19% and are powerfully meteor smashed. If they are hit at any other point, then they are instead dealt 15% with less powerful (although still noticeably powerful) knockback. If Sensei manages to hit opponent with the start of the move, then the distance gained by the move will be increased. It is better for horizontal recovery than for vertical recovery. Down Special - Card Change - Sensei takes the card he currently has equipped and then puts it away, and then takes out the next one and equips it. If he currently has fire equipped, then he switches to water. If he has water equipped, then he switches to ice, and if he has ice equipped, then he switches back to fire. The process takes around 1 ⅓ seconds, and can not be cancelled. Each card grants different effects to various attacks. He always starts the match with the fire card equipped. Final Smash - Force Finish - Sensei creates a huge vortex of fire, ice, and water. Then opponents are trapped inside, and Sensei strikes them with several barrages of force lightning while circling around them, striking 12 times for 30% each. Then, he activates his lightsaber and slashes at them 10 times at extreme speed, dealing 14% each. After that he performs a flipping kick to knock them up into the sky, dealing 42%. After that he wraps them up in several long ‘tentacles’ of water before freezing them with a barrage of icicles falling from the sky, hitting 40 times for 3% each, and then concludes with a huge fiery explosion, dealing 79% and instantly KOing. 741% total. Palette Swaps Default - Sensei has a light brown kasa, an orange beak, his eyebrows and beard are white, gray skin, a dark gray robe with a black sash, orange feet, and brown sandals. Red - Sensei has a very light brown kasa, an orange beak, his eyebrows and beard are white, gray skin, a dark red robe with a crimson sash, orange feet, and red sandals. Blue - Sensei has a white kasa, an orange beak, his eyebrows and beard are white, light gray skin, a navy robe with a sky blue sash, orange feet, and sky blue sandals. Green - Sensei has a hot pink kasa, a yellow beak, his eyebrows and beard are white, light gray skin, a lime green robe with a white sash, yellow feet, and lime green sandals. Other 1 - Sensei has a gray kasa, a white beak, his eyebrows and beard are black, dark brown skin, a navy robe with a black sash, black feet, and navy sandals. Other 2 - Sensei has a red kasa, a white beak, his eyebrows and beard are black, white skin, a white robe with a golden sash, white feet, and black sandals. Unlockable - Male Elsa-sensei - Sensei no longer has his kasa or robe. In place of his kasa, he wears a regal crown made of ice, and in place of his robe he wears a white suit with a cape made of ice. His skin is very light pale blue, his beak is white, his eyebrows and beard are a more bright and radiant white, his feet are white, and his sandals are made of ice. Animations Stage Entrance - A puff of smoke is seen, and as it dissipates, Sensei can be seen meditating while levitating. Then he stands up, bows while facing the screen, and turns, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Sensei backflips, then takes a stance with his flipper extended and beckons the enemy to come closer, saying either "The time has come!" or "Together, we will move mountains!" Left Taunt - Sensei faces the screen, holds his hands together, and bows respectfully, uttering either "There is always more to learn." or "You must continue your training." Right Taunt - Sensei stands tall with his chest puffed out while two fireballs/streams of water/tiny icy comets circle around his body from toe to head. He says either "Your skills are impressive." or "The fierce ninja values action, but the wise ninja knows when to rest." Down Taunt - Sensei faces the screen, and stands on one leg while holding his left flipper down at his lower chest and his right flipper up at his upper chest, then ignites a fireball/summons a swirling whirlpool of water/creates and spins a large snowflake, while saying either "Prepare to prove your Card-Jitsu skills!" or "Demonstrate that move again." Idle 1 - Sensei flips through his cards briefly. Idle 2 - Sensei leans forward and holds his flipper up to his forehead, as if focusing energy. Trivia *He shares the same birthday as the public release of Club Penguin. Only he's old. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Policy